today is a good day
by lighting135
Summary: mikasa y levi son muy similare aun que levi puede llegar hacer muy celoso y mal pensado mikasa lo soporta ...aun que mikasa tenga mucha pasiencia la pasiencia se acaba y eso hanji selo hace saber a levi que ara para recuperar lo que el esta perdiendo por su actitud
1. Chapter 1

La legión de reconocimiento estaba dando a conocer, sobre la expedición del día de mañana los altos mandos se habían reunido para informar sobre como estarán conformados los equipos para crear una ruta y recuperar el muro Maria , Los cadetes quedaron en grupos de 3 y se conformaban de la siguiente manera .

Equipo 1: comandante Erwin, jaen kirschtein, reiner braur y Berthorldt fubar.

Equipo 2:Hanji zoe, sasha braus, Armin arlelt y Mikasa ackerman .

Equipo 3: Levi Rivaille, Conny springer, Historia reiss y Eren jaeger.

Después de dicho aviso los cadetes se retiraron a sus aposentos y en unas horas al comedor. Mikasa caminaba por el pasillo del cuartel de la legión. estaba a unas cuantas habitaciones de llegar a su cuarto cuando sintió

como dos fuertes brazos la acorralaban por detrás tomando su torso.—Ackerman, pero mira que sucia estas! —dijo mientras la pegaba más contra si ,

mikasa por otra parte sólo se limitó a no moverse mientras sentía como se apegaba más a ella .—Sargento me dirigía a mi habitación para darme un baño e ir al comedor después —dijo la pelinegra , por otro lado

El hombre de baja estatura con un movimiento rápido la giro para quedar frente a ella mientras retrocedía con ella quedando pegados en la pared .—para que ir tan lejos aquí hay más cuartos ademas asi podría ayudarte, tu eliges—dijo mientras comenzaba a besar su barbilla ,

Mikasa al ver que no había nadie a su alrededor miró fijo a Levi, Posó sus labios en los de él pero sólo hubo un rose ente ellos .—¿por qué osas siempre provocarme? sabes que cuando lo haces ya no ahí vuelta atrás — dijo Levi luego de acercase más a Mikasa y besarla suavemente mientras empezaba a morder suave su labio inferior. Mikasa correspondió y mientras el mordía sus

labios ella hablo —l-Levi en serio tengo que ir a ducharme ...y si no estoy en mi cuarto alguien podrá sopech-ah—dio un grito leve cuando este la mordió fuerte mente en el labio inferior para después separarse —¿alguien? ...alguien,Mikasa ese alguien es eren ¿verdad? —dijo con su típico tono sereno .—rivaille no es sólo por..—Mikasa quiso aclarar pero Levi la interrumpió —ackerman se te hace tarde será mejor que te vayas a duchar —dijo Levi antes de retirarse .—Levi no quise decir eso , por que siemp..— Mikasa trató de explicar pero una vez más Levi la interrumpió —ackerman que esperas que te diga dónde esta tu cuarto!?—dijo con su mismo tono sereno , la pelinegra observo como la silueta del sargento se perdía entre el pasillo . Mikasa pegó su cuerpo a la pared mientras caía al piso , quedó sentada en el suelo , mirando al techo .—¿por qué rayos pasa esto? —la pelinegra dijo en su mente mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a su cuarto . En el comedor los altos mandos tenían una mesa propia y los cadetes compartían una en la cual cabían alrededor de 9 personas por mesa , en una de las mesa los jóvenes que pertenecían a la 104 platicaba y en algunos momentos se divertían , eren comentaba sobre lo sorprendente que seria lograr retomar el muro Maria , Armin contraatacaba a eren diciéndole que sería una posibilidad muy baja , todos los demás se limitaban a escuchar . Mikasa en momentos observaba de reojo a Levi que estaba con su típico rostro de me importa menos lo que pase , Jean saco de su mundo a Mikasa .—oye Mikasa veo que tu pelo va creciendo ...y cre-creo que no deberías de cortarlo otra vez— dijo jean con un sonrojo en el rostro, Rivaille al escuchar

el nombre de la chica observo con atención al chico de cabellos cafés y al notar que se sonrojaba sólo se limitó a aplastar su pan con la mano ,

hanji notó como Levi deformaba su pan con la mano llamo su atención.—oye enanin eso va en la boca , jajajaja —dijo hanji mientras buscaba que era lo que Levi veía y vio aun chico hablando en la mesa con un sonrojo .—Levi ¿qué es lo que te ah enojado de la mesa de enfrente? —dijo Zoe con una sonrisa en su rosto .

Levi la observo y regreso a su estado actual —nada que te importe loca —dijo levantándose de la mesa no sin antes comentar

—Jean kirschtein ¿dónde está!?— dijo el cabo gritando para llamar la atención de todos los chicos que no dudaron en levantarse y hacer el saludo militar . Jean dió un paso al frente —señor —dijo poniendo su puño en el corazón , Levi lo observó y comento —muy bien Kirschtein quiero que quede limpio este lugar y tu te encargadas de ello —Levi ordenó —Jean no estaba conforme,¿por qué él tenia que limpiar todo solo? —si señor —contestó Jean .—No te preocupes kirschtein no lo harás solo Eren y Armi..— Levi fue interrumpido —señor yo me ofrezco para ayudar a limpiar el comedor —Mikasa había hablado .—No , te necesito en forma para la misión de mañana así que ellos se encargaran de la limpieza —dijo Levi con tono normal.

—señor, eso no será problema por que si yo les ayud...—Mikasa no pudo seguir , hablando Levi la había ignorado mientas caminaba hacía

la puerta y justo cuando estaba apunto de salir escucho .—Ackerman puedes quedarte — dijo nada más ni nada menos que el comandante Erwin .

levi lo observó para luego cambiar su mirada hacía Mikasa , sus miradas toparon por un momento pero Levi retiro la vista de ella para irse a su cuarto. Después de la cena todos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones los únicos que quedaron fueron los encargados de limpiar el comedor .

Después de 2 horas de limpieza los chicos se retiraron a su cuarto y Mikasa a el suyo . Caminando por los pasillos lo vió sentado en una jardinera tomando una taza de té ,ella se acercó y lo abrazó por detrás pero él no se movía o

decía algo al respecto .—Levi hoy mal interpretaste las cosas —dijo posicionado su cabeza en el hombro de Levi —el pelinegro la vió de reojo —no malinterprete nada solo juzgó

las cosas por lo que veo , ¿qué rayos te estaba diciendo Jean? —dijo mientras se paraba —nada importante, me dijo que mi cabello estaba creciendo de

nuevo que no debería cortarlo —comento mikasa con tono calmado .—¿ y qué le respondiste? —pregunto Levi —pues que no lo haría,eren dijo que...—fue interrumpida —otra vez la burra al trigo, bien pues te ves mejor

con el pelo largo y yo quiero que lo mantengas largo puedes ...¿podrás hacerlo!?—dijo Levi frunciendo el ceño , mikasa no sabia que decir

—no lo harás verdad , sabes pateare a jeager y lo obligare a que te diga que lo mantengas largo así si lo harás verdad , sólo si él lo dice

—el Levi estaba por explotar.—...—Levi al ver que Mikasa no contestaba prosiguió hablando — ¿QUÉ PASA SI NO QUIERO QUÉ TE VEAN COMO TE VEO ?, QUÉ TE HABLEN ...

NO QUIERO QUE NADIE TOQUE LO QUE ES MÍO LO ÚNICO QUE EN REALIDAD SIENTO QUE ES MÍO QUÉ ME PERTENECE ... Ok creo que me equivoque

Yo podré besarte y acariciarte pero eso aquí es lo de menos ...¿verdad? —Levi miraba a mikasa frente a frente , mientras ella procesaban lo que Levi le había dicho .—sabes mikasa olvidalo ya es tarde mañana a primera hora saldremos fuera de las murallas así

que necesitamos dormir —dijo Levi para después retirarse pero mikasa lo detuvo—y-yo te ...te...—mikasa quería decirlo pero simplemente

no salía la palabra así que decidió cambiar de comentario —¿puedo dormir contigo ?—Levi sólo la miro de reojo y respondió —podrían vernos

—dijo con su típico tono . dolor no peor que dolor en el pecho ese comentario le dolio, mikasa sintió como Levi se había sentido todo el día después de todo él no era de hierro .—tienes razón serian muchos problemas si se enteraran bien me retiro señor —dijo mikasa retirándose , Levi seguía dándole la espalda para cuando Levi volteo

no había rastro de mikasa . Aunque moría por adentro por decirle que si , que siempre , tenia que ser duro, caminó hacía su cuarto pasando por el de mikasa se posiciono

frente a la puerta un momento debatiendo si entrar o no , recordando todo lo que paso hoy no tuvo más opción que entrar

giró la perilla de la puerta para abrirla . Una vez adentro cerró la Puerta del cuarto con cuidado de no hacer ruido ya que mikasa se encontraba profunda mente dormida,

se quito las botas y la camisa para recostarse aun lado de mikasa . Una vez estando a un lado de ella giró su cuerpo para rodear a mikasa con sus manos y la apego más a él .

al sentir el calor de otro cuerpo mikasa se despertó y sintió como era rodeada por unos brazos y arrastrada para apegarse a el cuerpo del otro

—pero que —dijo mikasa para voltear y ver a rivaille a un lado de ella —será mejor que vuelvas a dormir mañana será un día estresante

—dijo levi en un susurro, mikasa lo miró —señor —murmuro la azabache al oír la palabra "señor " Levi la soltó y se sentó en la cama , Mirando a la chica.—mikasa me dijiste señor —dijo serio

—si señor—volvió a repetir mikasa, Levi sabía que ella estaba molesta por su forma de responder así que se poso sobre ella y la tomo de las muñecas.—señor le pido que se-se...re..—mikasa fue silenciada por los labios de Levi

Y en ese momento orgullo tirado a la basura la azabache no tardo en responder el beso , Levi con cuidado de no dejar caer todo su peso se

acostó sobre mikasa mientras besaba y mordía sus labios , se detuvo para mirarla un momento.—te quiero sólo para mi, no quiero perderte entiéndelo ...cada ves que salimos en una misión tengo miedo es raro que yo sienta miedo pero cada vez

que eren esta en peligro tu vas a su rescate y no prestas atención a lo que te rodea sólo te importa ir al recate de ese niñato

y al hacerlo tu también estas en riesgo ...y si algo te pasara yo ya no podría ...no podría —mikasa lo abrazo , mientras murmuraba en el oído de levi

- Juro centrarse, que he pasado en cualquier cosa que suceda será lo que pasa que estás en la tierra-DIJO Mikasa abrazándolo Más Fuerte,

Levi comenzó a besar el cuello de mikasa y morderlo . Dejando una pequeña marca roja en el cuello de la chica .—bien hay que dormir mañana tengo que tratar de ..—mikasa lo interrumpió

—Levi podrías cuidar a eren es muy impulsivo no me gustaría que le pase nada ... prometo pagar —dijo mikasa cerrando los ojos ,

Levi sólo se limitó a contestar en un susurro —te costará caro —depositando un beso en la frente de la azabache para después ser él quien cerrara los ojos

continuara...


	2. Capítulo 2

Los personajes le pertenecen única mente a hajime isayama

La expedición estaba por comenzar todos se encontraba en sus respectivos lugares el comandante Erwin no tardaría en dar la orden para que la puerta se abriera .

— ya quiero que empiece hace mucho tiempo que no los veo ..hey Erwin date prisa y da la orden de salida —dijo una castaña de gafas emocionada.

Por otra paste alguno de los soldados estaba nervioso, Claro era de esperarse muchos no volverían. El comandante dio la orden y las puertas de la muralla se abrieron todos se dispersaron según el plan. El equipo que estaba comandado por Hanji tenía que seguir a su capitana ya que esta salió a toda velocidad en cuanto las puertas se abrieron.

—Líder del escuadrón —se apresuró a decir un chico de pelo rubio.

—Tal parece que estamos en área libre de titanes, en todo el lapso del camino no hemos visto presencia alguna de ellos —termino de comentar armin.

—Tienes razón eso es decepcionante, lancen una bengala para informar —avía ordenado hanji.

Nadie sabe lo que pasara el día de mañana. Justo cuando estaban por lanzar la bengala un titán anormal aparece la primera en verlo fue sasha, armin cambio rápida mente de bengala y la lanzo .

—capitana zoe esperamos ordenes—armin se apresuró a decir.

—aquí no podemos utilizar el equipo de maniobras tridimensional rápido hay que atraerlo a el bosque hay lo enfrentaremos. Todos se apresuraron a seguir las órdenes de la castaña y cabalgar lo más rápido posible hacia el bosque.

Una vez dentro todos activaron el equipo MDD3D y se preparaban para atacar .

—yo iré —dijo Mikasa deteniéndose en una rama del árbol.

—no lo atacaremos en equipo así evitaremos problema, los anormales suelen ser muy peligroso no hay que confiarnos mucho esperen mis órdenes—informaba la castaña .

—capitana zoe , podemos distraerlo mientras usted y mikasa cortan la nuca , será más rápido y contando con que usted y mikasa son buenas en ellos no correremos riesgos —dijo el chico rubio.

—bien ágamos lo que dices , a mi señal...uno, dos y tres ...AHORA!—grito hanji mientras se abalanzaban hacia el titán.

—MIENTRAS TANTO —

El grupo comandado por rivailler se encontraba combatiendo con 3 titanes .

—HISTORIA! ...TE MAS CUIDADO —Conny avía salvado a historia de ser aplastada por un titán al cual Levi le avía rebajado la nuca.

—Y-yo lo siento me distraje por un grito, parecía de un tit..—historia fue interrumpida por Levi.

—oye mocosa procura estar atenta no queremos más bajas asi que o te pones atenta o te pongo atenta —comento levi con su típico tono.

—señor insisto era un sonido aterrador creo que no debe de estar muy lejos—comento historia.

—bien pues ahí que estar alerta tal vez sea uno anormal ahora continuemos. JAEGER AMI LADO AHORA — ordeno Levi.

De pronto una bengala negra iluminada el cielo Levi al verla se dirigió asi a la bengala.

— REGRESANDO —

Armin y sasha se avían arrojados primero hacia el titán para crear la distracción y por detrás de ellos hanji y mikasa avían empezado a girar en el cielo cuando el titán levanto su mano mientras giraba su cuerpo. Lo único que pudieron cortar hanji y mikasa fueron unos cuantos dedos

Al sentir el corte el titán dio un grito y empezó a manotear en el aire logrando golpear a armin.

—ARMIN!—grito sasha.

Mikasa al escuchar el nombre volteo y lo vio tirado en el suelo no se movía acaso armin avía.

La azabache estaba paralizada, lo que logro que ella reaccionará fue como el titán avía fijado su vista al cuerpo inconsciente del rubio. El titán camino hacia el cuerpo de armin y levantó su pie para aplastar al rubio.

—No lo permitiré —un susurro salió de mikasa , la que logro escuchas lo que la azabache había dicho fue hanji.

Mikasa se abalanzó hacia el titán, puso más precio para alcanzar a armin estirando su mano tomo a el chico por la cintura en un rápido movimiento .

Mikasa cayó al suelo con el cuerpo de armin lo primero que hizo mikasa fue sentir su pulso.

—leve pero sigue latie...n...—mikasa sintió como algo la jalaba del lado de armin.

—MIKASA CUIDADO!—gritaron sasha y hanji. La pelinegra volteo su vista hacia el titán, quien tenía su cable en manos. Como no se percató que avía clavado uno de los cables en el pie del titán para más impulso.

El titán la levanto. —mierda ahora que —pensó mikasa . Hanji se avía arrojado para ayudar a pelinegra pero el titán dio un manotazo y la tiro al suelo hanji quedo inconsciente.

—CAPITANA ZOE! ...diablos...—pensó sasha. Mikasa tomo una cuchilla y la clavo la mano del titán este la soltó y mikasa suavizado el golpe clavando su único cable en una rama .

—sasha lleva a armin y la capitana zoe a un lugar seguro —dijo mikasa con urgencia.

—no es necesario podemos lanzar una bengala y vendrán a ayudar —contesto sasha.

— Armin era el portado de la pistola de bengala y por el impacto no se en que parte cayo, sasha llévalos a un lugar seguro luego toma otra pistola de mi caballo y lanza una bengala —explico mikasa.

— no te dejare sola, este es un titán peligros podría...s...—dijo sasha preocupada.

—Tranquila sasha no me pasara nada estare bien...se lo prometí a el y te lo prometo a ti también ahora...MUÉVETE— termino mikasa de habla.

Sasha asintió, camino hacia armin y hanji los tomo y se alejó con los cuerpos de armin y hanji .Mientras sasha se ponía a salvo

mikasa se lanzó por segunda vez hacia el titán . Encajo dos cuchillas en el ojo derecho del titán y de dirigió a la parte trasera del cuello y por fin lo corto, la última reacción antes de morir del titán fue dar un último manotazo que alcanzó a mikasa quien se pegó en un árbol.

lo último que vio antes de caer inconscientes fue como el titán caía al suelo después de eso solo oscuridad .

Sasha avía hecho lo que mikasa le avía ordenado, recostó a los dos inconscientes para después lanzar una bengala negra.

—aver si con eso logro algo es la única que encontré — dijo sasha algo preocupada .

Saco unas vendas y cubrió la hería de armin después de curar a armin se dirigió hacia la castaña, movió a hanji un par de veces esta reaccionó.

—q-que paso... ¡¿EL TITAN QUE PASO CON EL?¡—dijo hanji con un tono muy preocupante.

— ¿d-donde esta mikasa? — zoe le pregunto a sasha de pronto un grito las hizo voltear asi el lado opuesto.

—Oye cuatro ojos, ¿Qué diablos paso ?—rivailler dirijo esas palabras a hanji con su tono serio.

—Levi un anormal ataco...yo no puedo decirte mucho el titán me golpeo y caí inconsciente.

—ARMIN!—grito un chico de cabello castaño.

—Esta inconsciente pero se encuentra bien —se apresuró a decir sasha , el castaño miro a su alrededor en busca de su hermana adoptada pero no la vio por ninguna parte .

—capitana zoe ... ¿Dónde esta mikasa? —

Dijo el castaño con tono preocupante.

—es lo mismo que le pregunte a sasha estaba por responderme en cuanto ustedes llegaron —contesto hanji.

Levi no dudo en caminar hasta donde se encontraba sasha y preguntas por mikasa

— ¿dónde está ackerman? —Levi pregunto con tono calmado aunque por dentro sintiera un mal presentimiento.

—ella me dijo que me fuera con armin y hanji a un lugar seguro ...mientras ella se encargaba del titá..—dijo sasha pero no pudo terminar sintió como era tomada por la camisa y levantada.

—¿En dónde está ? —Levi dijo algo preocupado. Nadie entendía por qué el cabo actuaba de esa forma.

—CONTESTA BRAUS!—Exigió el cabo.

Sasha sentía un terror inmenso trago duro y señalando dijo —por aya—después de decirles eren corrió junto con Levi.

—MIKASA, MIKASA!—gritaba eren hasta que vieron el cuerpo humeante del titán tirado en el suelo. —donde diablos estas mikasa , mas vale que con vida —avía dicho Levi para si mismo. Eren fijo su mirada hacia la rama de un árbol en donde estaba colgando un cuerpo . Eren activo su equipo tridimensional tomo a mikasa con cuidado mientras bajaba de la rama .

La tenia acomodada entre sus brazos, al ver esto Levi sintió como la sangre se le subía a su cabeza.

Eren por otra parte acostó a la chica en el suelo con el mayor cuidado se inclinó hacia ella y colocó su oreja en el pecho de mikasa.

—mikasa vamos reacciona —dijo eren mientras la movia . Eren fue interrumpido por Levi quien se acercó y cargo a la chica.

—camina jaeger tenemos que irnos —había dicho el cabo mientras avanza con mikasa en brazos. El castaño se acercó a Levi y pregunto —cabo no tiene que molestarse yo cargare a mikasa —después de dichas palabras que salieron de eren rivailler se para en seco y lo miro por un momento y contesto.

—no me molesta... ¿Y A TI? —la última palabra la avía remarcado mas . El chico lo miro algo confundido pero era verdad sentía molestia de que el cabo cargara a su hermana de esa forma .

—no señor —contesto eren , bien entonces camina.

Habían llegado con hanji y los demás Levi dejo a mikasa en el piso y camino hacia la castaña , la tomo de la camisa y la levanto.

— reza para que ackerman despierte por que si no lo hace yo me encargaré de que tu tampoco lo hagas —Levi dijo muy agresivo.

—l-Levi me lastimas—había dicho hanji

Todos miraron el comportamiento de

Sargento, era raro verlo asi.

—desde cuando empezó a preocuparse por mikasa —murmuró conny.

Levi soltó a hanji mientras se dirijia al cuerpo de mikasa para levantarlo y llevarlo a su caballo.

Todo se miraron los unos a los otro , hanji observaba a Levi, mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro .

—asi que me aras como el pan de aquella vez enanin..eres malo para ocultar cosas—pensó hanji.

— Cuartel de la legión de

reconocimiento —

Todos estaban atendiendo la los heridos habían atendido a armin y a mikasa desde que ellos entraron eren no se despegaba de la puerta de la enfermería .

—¡¿por que armin ,por que mikasa diablos?!— eren se preguntaba en su mente, desde que llegaron nose había separado de ellos .

La enfermera que estaba a cargo de mikasa y armin le informó a eren que el rubio había recobrado el conocimiento, pero la pelinegra seguía si reaccionar .

Eren estaba aliviado por armin pero por dentro se sentía preocupado por mikasa.

.

.

.

Levi tenia que hacer unos papeles que Erwin le encargo que hiciera.

Revaille no podía concentrarse, se preguntaba como estaría mikasa .

—Diablos—Murmuró.

Tenía que terminar lo mas pronto posible eso papeles e ir a la enfermería para saber sobre el estado de ella.

—Mientras en la enfermería—

—Mikasa vamos despierta tu puedes ...mikasa— eren estaba sentado en un banco aun lado de la cama de la pelinegra .

—Mikasa ...¿puedes escucharme ...verdad?—dijo eren con un tono de triste. Tomo la mano de mikasa este las suya . Eren miro su cara tan pálida dirijo su vista a las pestañas y por último a sus labios rosado.

Eren sintió el impulso de inclinarse y besarlos lenta mente.

.

.

.

Levi había terminado los documento y no podía esperar mas para verla . Cuando el cabo entro, lo primero que vio fue a eren besando a mikasa .

—¿PERO QUE? ...¡¿QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIÉNDO MOCOSO?!—grito Levi mientras caminaba hacia eren echando humo .

—ca-cabo ...y-yo estaba —dolor eren havia recibió un golpe en la panza por parte de Levi y otro golpe en la cara .

—Escucha mocoso yo no te permi...—rivaille escucho un quejido que lo hizo callarse y voltear a la cama .

Mikasa estaba por recuperado el conocimiento . El se acercó a eren y le susurro en el oído —vete ahora si no quieres que te ponga a limpiar todo el castillo —después de dichas palabras eren frunció el ceño, mientras salia de la habitación.

Levi miro a mikasa que empezaba a parpadear, se sentó en la cama y la miro, ella al recupera el conocimiento por completo miro a Levi y sonrió .

Levi frunció el ceño y soltó las palabras

—Te dije que tuvieras mas cuidado —Levi dijo con tono serio.

—procure tenerlo pero eso no se me da...tu ¿cumplistes lo que te dije? —pregunto mikasa, Levi la miro esperaba que le dijera algo mas que un "cuidastes al bebe eren " Levi quería escuchar un "veo que estas bien me alegro" pero era mucho pedir .

—si lo hice —respondió con tono cortante

Mikasa lo miro y se sentó en la cama lentamente para no lastimase mas.

— bien te pagaré — dijo la azabache mientras se inclinaba para besar a Levi quien se paro de inmediato y se dirijo a la salida y justo antes de irse comento —déjalo asi es gratis ...por cierto estoy bien no me paso nada ...te veo en la cena .—dijo con tono cortante mientras se alejaba del cuarto .

Mikasa seguía mirando el lugar donde el se encontraba , se recostos en la cama mientras posicionaba su brazo sobre los ojos para cubrirlos .

—pero solo le pregunte para sacar el tema del pago por que siempre es asi —mikasa pensó mientras se levantaba de la cama con todo el dolor del mundo pero tebia que arreglar los problemas.

.

.

.

Levi estaba sentado en su escritorio masajeándose las sienes.

—bueno , eso pasa cuando estas enamorado de una mocosa —había dicho Levi .

—pensé que ya no me dirias de esa forma — respondió mikasa .

El cabo la vio, pero ¿ cuando avía entrado a su cuarto?, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia de la chica .

—ackerman que ocupabas no estoy para hablar —dijo con su típico tono.

—pues a eso vengo, hablar —respondió mikasa.

—pues vete, ¡ya te dije que no estoy para hablar!—dijo sabiendo el tono de su voz.

—¡Pero yo si! —mikasa tambien estaba subiendo el volumen de su voz.

Levi no pudo mas y explotó saco todo lo que tenia, su enojo y frustración algo muy raro en el siempre savia controlarce a la perfección pero cuando se trataba de cierta chica pelinegra el control no entraba en ese momento ...estaba enojado por lo que pasó , por que eren la avía besado, Se posición frente a ella y lo soltó .

—¡ACKERMAS QUE EL GOLPE TE DEJO ESTUPIDA O QUE ...QUE PARTE DE NO QUIERO HABLAR NO ENTIENDES ...POR QUE NO TE LARGAS YA Y ME DEJAS SOLO QUIERO ESTAR SOLO ENTIENDES LO LOGRAS ENTENDER O LO DIGO MAS LENTO ... LAR-GA-TEEE !—Levi avia gritado todo eso en la cara de mikasa

ella solo se limito a agachar la cabeza y apretar sus puños .

—bien —fue lo único que dijo antes de abrir la puerta y azotarla . Levi se sentó en la cama y grito fuerte, grito hasta quedarse sin voz . Se llevo las manos al rostro y las mantuvo ahí .

Mikasa caminaba con lagrimas en los ojos mientras pensaba —bien le demostraré que no quede estupida por ningún golpe y que entiendo perfecta mente... lo dejare solo —dijo mikasa pasa si misma .

" pase lo que pase estaré contigo no estarás solo " esas palabras se quedaron perdidas esa noche


	3. Chapter 3

Levi permanecía en su habitación preparando unos informes que hanji le avía llevado .

Toda la noche había estado pensando en lo ocurrido. tal vez fue muy duro con respecto a mikasa , tal vez debería ir a pedir disculpas pero para el no seria necesario después de todo mikasa siempre lo terminaba perdonando pero esta vez no seria igual.

Mientras tanto mikasa se encontraba con sasha é historia limpiando las caballerizas .

—oye mikasa —dijo una rubia llamando la atención de la chica—ayer te vi entrar a tu habitación y te escuchabas muy triste ... me acerque para ver si podía ayudarte en algo y escuche lo que decías—finalizo historia, Mikasa recordó lo ocurrido.

La noche de ayer había discutido con Levi y esa fue la razón de que la chica al llegar a su habitación no se percatara de la presencia de la rubia .

Mikasa entro a su habitación retirándose las botas del uniforme para sentarse en la cama acomodado sus piernas en el pecho , mientras miraba la ventana .

—en verdad no puedo soportar su estupida actitud...y-yo tengo que ser la que este de esta manera siempre —mikasa hablo en voz alta mientras mordía su labio .

Al recordarlo mikasa fijo su vista en la chica rubia.

—no es nada —dijo con su tono normar .

Sasha al escuchar, se dirijo a pelinegra .

—mikasa si tienes alguna cosa que te duela y quieras sacarlo cuenta con nosotras —términos de hablar con una sonrisa .

—gracias chicas pero en verdad no es nada —dijo la chica con seriedad .

Por otro lado Levi ya había terminado los informes y se encontraba limpiando su habitación cuando alguien toco la puerta , Levi había pensado en que mikasa era quien tocaba , un segundo toque se escucho y Levi hablo.

—ackerman pasa —dijo con su tono serio

—no soy mikasa pero de igual forma entro— había dicho una castaña .

—que quieres cuatro ojos —pregunto el pelinegro, hanji lo observo y prosiguio—quería informarte que mikasa se encuentra grabe por que recibió un golpe grabe en la cabeza y no reacciona .. —dijo con urgencia, por otro lado Levi avía soltado su escoba y en cuanto estuvo apunto de salir corriendo , hanji lo tomo del brazo y lo miro —...en verdad estabas esperando hasta que alguien viniera a decirte que mikasa esta grabe para ir a buscarla... —dijo seria la castaña —sabes Levi si piensas que todos te tienen la misma pasiencia que yo estas equivocado y si crees que mikasa tiene la misma paciencia que yo te equívocas ...por que no has ido a buscarla—la castaña lo miraba y al ver que no contestaba prosigui.

— bueno es tu decision después de todo como tu dices "toma las deciciones que quieras después de todo nunca sabes el resultado " —termino liberándolo de su agrare .

Levi miro a la castaña con el mismo semblante de siempre —solo viniste a decirme eso —dijo con enojo .

—no vine a recoger los informe que ayer debía de aver recogido pero por lo que escuche no estaba de buen humor —dijo con su tono normal la castaña.

Levi se dirigió a su escritorio, tomo los papeles y se los dio para luego sacarla de la habitación a empujones

—vete cuatro ojos estaba en algo mas importante como para ser sermoneado por ti —dijo con enojo

—bien, bien ya me voy... —dijo la castaña con una sonrisa que borro de inmediato para proseguí —...tómalo como un consejo de una amiga , pero si piensa que la limpieza es mas importante que una chica que tiene las agallas para aguantar tu mal humor, prosigue limpiando —finalizo mientras caminaba hacia la oficina de Erwin.

Levi quedó parado en la puerta mientras pensaba lo que la castaña le avía dicho.

—tch eso ya lo se cuatro ojos— murmuró mientras salia de su habitación .

Mikasa había terminado las labores que tenia junto con sasha e historia iban por el pasillo platicando, sasha comentaba sobre la comida del dia de ayer que había sido deliciosa, las otras dos chicas solo escuchaban .

Cuando mikasa se percató de la aparición de una silueta conocida prefirió ir hacia otro lado.

—tengo que irme por este lado recorde que eren y armin me estarían esperando —dijo la pelinegra mientras se apartaba de ellas .

—no te preocupes aya te vemos —contesto la rubia, sasha solo asintió.

Luego de eso mikasa camino en dirección opuesta a las chica. Levi observo como mikasa se apartaba de las dos chicas y al ver que se alejaba la llamo .

—ACKERMAN —grito, pero al escucharlo mikasa apresuró el paso y Levi hizo lo mismo. Las dos chicas solo lo observaron pasar por su lado .

Mikasa estaba corriendo y Levi al verla corrió tambien, consiguió alcanzarla y la tomo de brazo.

—ackerman que no escuchaste que te llame —había dicho Levi mientras fruncía el ceño , mikasa lo observo mientras intentaba zafarse, el pelinegro al ver que la chica quería zafarse la tono mas fuerte y la metió al cuarto mas cercano, cuando consiguió entrar con ella cerro la puerta .

—que es lo que quiere señor —dijo con enojo—por que no has ido a mi oficina —dijo el pelinegro con su típico tono de voz .

Mikasa lo observo mientas respondía —creo que el que no entendió sus propias palabras fue otro —dijo la chica con tono serio, el pelinegro se acercó a ella pero mikasa retrocedió hasta topar con la pared , tal parece que a Levi le venía bien que ubiera paredes.

Puso sus manos aun costado de la cintura de la chica para después mírala —tu sabes que lo que dije ayer no fue verdad estaba enojado y sabes que siempre digo cosas que no son verdad—dijo con tono calmado mientras se acercaba ala chica .

—si lose, y estoy arta de que siempre te desquites conmigo —dijo seria mientras intentaba salir del alcance de Levi .

—no actúes como mocosa en estos moment..—dijo pero mikasa hablo antes de que terminara —¡y no lo soy! —grito con enojo.

—...—

—sabes señor tengo cosas que hacer y poco tiempo, si me desculpa —dijo empujándolo pero Levi en un rápido movimiento la tomo de la espalda apegándola a el y la beso con intensidad .

Las veces que ellos tenia problemas siempre los arreglaban en la cama pero esta vez no seria asi , mikasa estaba demasiado resentida como para perdonarlo esta ves. mikasa correspondió el beso al ver que la chica correspondía Levi la soltó para tomar sus caderas.

Pero ella se alejó de el lenta mente para luego verlo a la cara .

—Levi si piensas que esta ves te perdonaré estas equivocado mi paciencia se agotó —dijo con seriedad , el pelinegro la miro para después responder —que tratas de decir —dijo con enojo .

La chica solo contesto —nesecito pensar si en realidad quiero compartir mis sentimientos con alguien que en un momento de enojo los destruya y pretenda que nada pasa ...espere a que te dieras cuenta pero veo que no lo hacer—finalizo mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección a la puerta pero Levi la detuvo —asi que para mi no tienes tanta pasieciensia ...¡PERO PARA El IDIOTA DE JAEGER ES INFINITA! —grito con enojo.

Mikasa lo observo con enojo—siquiera prestas un poco de atención a lo que trato de decirte —dijo la chica con molestia.

—¡Claro que si, no estoy estupido ackerman! —Levi grito —¡¿Y YO SI, NO ?!—contraatacó mikasa.

Levi Se masajeo las sienes —ya te dije que estaba molesto y no sabia lo que decía —dijo bajando el tono de voz .

—siempre es lo mismo—mikasa lo miraba con enojo —ackerman ya vasta sabes que no es cierto.

—lo se Levi no soy tan estupida como para no comprenderlo y eso tu no lo sabes —grito

—¡¿ENTONCES QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA, QUE NO ME ENOJE O QUE?¡ —una vez mas Levi subió el tono de su voz, mikasa lo observo y respondió —¡NO, QUE TE DESCUENTA DE

TU ESTUPIDA ACTITUD ...Y CUANDO LO AGAS BÚSCAME, SINO NO LO AGAS! —dijo para después soltarse del agarre de Levi pero este la apretó mas —no eh acabado mikasa—dijo Levi apretando los dientes, pero mikasa con fuerza logro soltarce.

—¡PERO YO SI¡—dijo en un grito mientras se dirigió a la salida pero la frase de Levi la detuvo —SI TE VAS NO VUELVAS —dijo en un grito pero mikasa salio de la habitación azotando la puesta y Levi grito algo que mikasa escucho.

—PARA LO QUE IMPORTA QUE VUELVAS —había gritado Levi con todas sus fuerzas mientas lanzaba una silla , por otra parte mikasa camino en dirección a su cuarto necesitaba estar sola .

Los dias pasaron y Levi no había buscado a mikasa y ella tampoco a Levi.

Levi solo se limitaba a distraerse con papeleos o limpieza pero no despejaba su mete del todo.

Avían pasado casi una semana desde lo sucedido con Levi, mikasa se encontraban en una jardinera sentada hablando con armin , eren nose encontraba ya que avía ido con hanji para unas pruebas. Esteban hablando tranquila mente cuando un chico de cabeza rapada apareció junto con un joven de cabello cafecastaño.

—armin acompáñame, nos mandaron a llamar — había dicho conny, armin lo observo para mirar a mikasa después

—esta bien vamos mikasa—dijo el pequeño rubio pero jean se apresuró a decir —las ordenes fueron que solo nosotros , lo siento mikasa no es nada contra ti —dijo Jean con una sonrisa seductora.

—no pasa nada armin, yo, ya tenia sueño —dijo la pelinegra mientras se paraba de la banca —lo siento mikasa, te veo mañana descansa —dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Mikasa se dirigía a su habitación cuando Levi apareció frente a ella, se observaron un minuto pero ninguno dijo nada. La pelinegra prosiguió con su camino, paso aun lado de Levi pero este no dijo palabra alguna .

Realmente mikasa esperaba que dijera algo pero ninguno lo aria el orgullo que tenía ellos dos era mas fuerte que el intentar reconciliarse.

Mikasa lo miro de reojo pero Levi seguía parado y ella siguió con su camino.

Levi se encontraba pensando en lo que hanji le dijo en la mañana .

—oye enanin y como te fue con mikasa —pregunto con una sonrisa .

—nada que te importe — dijo frunciendo el ceño—tal parece que no arreglaste nada...y que harás —pregunto la castaña.

—nada—dijo con su típica voz—¡NADA!—hanji lo miraba con sorpresa —por que no raras nada ...levi esa chica tiene millones de seguidores y tu fuiste el ganon—la castaña se acercó mas a el, pero Levi se paro .

—pues bien por ella no —dijo con su tono típico.

—si tu lo dices ...sabes eres de las personas mas orgullosas que el visto, estas apunto de perder a una persona especial para ti y no harás nada ...ya perdiste a una persona y esa no regresara ...mikasa lo puede hacer solo tu tienes la ultima palabra —termino de decir hanji mientras se dirigía ala puerta, pero Levi la detuvo.

—yo le dije que no avía terminado de hablar pero ella se marchó y antes de que se fuera le dije que si salia por esa puesta no regresara —dijo Levi masajeándose la sien, hanji lo observo para después responderle.

—simplemente búscala y recuérdale por que se enamoró de ti, lo que dijiste o dijeron en este momento es lo de menos —dijo para después salir de la habitación.

Levi dio la vuelta para ir tras mikasa quien ya llevaba bastante ventaja, logro alcanzarla, la tomo del brazo mientras la arrastraba hacia el cuarto de servicio.

—S-señor que rayo..—dijo mikasa mientras era arrastrada al cuarto de limpieza, al estar adentro Levi cerro la puerta .

—¡Levi que rayos hacer abre la puerta! ..—dijo avanzado para tratar de abrirla pero no pudo , por otro lado Levi solo se sento en el suelo no sin antes sacudirlo.

—Levi por favor ...ábrela ..sabes que ...sabes que soy claustrofóbica —dijo mikasa con normalidad mientras forsaba la puerta y miraba a Levi .

—ackerman cálmate estas conmigo —dijo Levi mientras se acercaba a ella .

—por que... rayos haces esto ...—mikasa sentir la falta de aire, Levi la tono de la cintura, mientras la veía a los ojos —tranquila —dijo para después besarla con delicadeza, mikasa correspondió y Levi la toma aun mas fuerte entre sus brazos, por otra parte mikasa avía colocando sus brazos en el cuello de Levi .

Levi la empujó contra la puerta mientras quitaba la chaqueta de mikasa dejando solo su camisa pero esta lo paro.

—¿por que? ...¿por que me trajiste aqui? ...podemos hablar en otra parte—dijo la pelinegra con falta de aire.

Levi solo la miro para besarla una ves mas mientras se dejaba caer al piso con ella.

Mikasa quedo sentada en el piso y Levi arrodillado mientras seguía besándola .

Mordía sus lábios para después lamer el cuello se la chica y besarlo, uso sus manos para acariciar las piernas de mikasa e ir subiendo hasta su panza, desabrocho los botones de la camisa de la chica, mikasa lo observo para después retirarse un poco de el .

—l-Levi en verdad vamos a otra parte ...solo abre la puerta —dijo mikasa con urgencia.

—no puedo, que no recuerdas este lugar, la puerta solo se abre por afuera—dijo con tono serio.

—...—mikasa no dijo nada y Levi se acercó a ella para espesar a desabrochar su camisa y comenzaba a besarla.

—por qu..e lo hicis..te—mikasa balbuceaba mientras Levi la besaba.

—quería que recordaras como había empezado esto ...parece que se avía olvidado por las discusiones —termino de decir para tomar a mikasa y recostarla en el suelo mientras volvía a poseer sus labios .

Mikasa dejo aun lado su claustrofobia para rodear a Levi con sus brazos y comenzaba a besarlo , Levi termino de desabrochar la camisa de la chica y bajo hasta empezar a lamer su vientre y subió para después besar su cuello y morderlo ,

Empezó a despojarse de su chaqueta y desabrochar se la camisa.

Una ves despojándose de su camisa recupero el cuello de mikasa el cual besaba y mordía sus hombro,brazo y barbilla se alejó de la chica un momento para

Pararla, quito casi por completo la camisa de la chica y empezó a acariciar la espalda de la pelinegra, sus manos toparon con una prenda que no dudo en desabrochar pero en ese momento se habrío la puerta.

El joven imprudente fue eren quien se quedo sorprendido al ver tal escena.

—M-mikasa...cabo...que —fueron las únicas palabras que eren podía decir, mikasa tampoco tenia palabras para explicarlo.

—¡Que mierda quieres jaeger !—había dicho Levi con el ceño fruncido.

—y-yo ...—dijo el chico para después salir corriendo, al ver que el chico

Corrio mikasa intento ir tras el pero Levi la detuvo.

—estamos en algo mas importante como para dejarlo asi como asi —Levi se veía enojado.

—pero eren... —dijo mikasa preocupada.

—has lo que quieras —había dicho el pelinegro con seriedad, mikasa lo tomo del cuello y lo beso lento se separó de el para hablar.

—solo dejame ir a ver como esta eren y te alcanzó en tu habitación ...prometo no tardar —dijo la chica mientras se paraba .

—como dije , has lo que quieras ackerman —Levi se levanto tambien para retirarse .

—por dios —dijo mientras lo alcanzaba y entrelazaba su mano en las de el. Levi la miro de reojo —¿no iras tras eren?—pregunto con su tono de siempre .

—parece que tengo que arreglar un problema primero para arreglar el otro...adema este problema es con el mas enojon Sargento pequeño —dijo con sarcasmo, Levi solo frunció el seño , luego de eso la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo a el —quieres que te aclare que de

Pequeño no ahí nada —Levi tenia una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro.

Mikasa arqueo una ceja mientras contestaba —y cree poder dejarlo claro se-ño-rr—dijo la pelinegra con sarcasmo.

—no me retes ackerman que terminaras perdiendo y pidiendo mas —Levi hablo mientras la apretaba mas fuerte para después soltarla , mikasa aprovechó que Levi la había soltado lo tomo de la corbatilla y lo jalo para quedar frente a el .

Con sus labios tocándose y mikasa hablo —mmm...no lo creo Sargento créame... que el que ... exclamaría mas sera otro —dijo mientras respiraba en la cara de Levi quien al sentir los labios de mikasa acariciar los suyos al habla no pudo soportar más se separó y la tomo en brazos para llevarla a su habitación .

—Lo siento ackerman pero esta noche no te dejare dormir —dijo mientras observaba a la chica se reojo.

— continuara —


	4. Chapter 4

Al llegar a la habitación Levi lanzo a mikasa a la cama, y empezar a desaceres del pañuelo y la camisa, se posicionó ahorcajadas de ella y mientras la fijamente a los ojos.

—¿siempre tienes que portate mal mocosa O solo te portas de esa manera para que te castigue? —dijo en un susurro mientras tomaba a la chica por su bufanda y la acercaba mas a su rostro.

—aquí el que se porto mal ...SEÑOR...es otro —dijo la chica con voz seductora y remarcando la palabra señor, Levi la miro con una sonrisa de satisfacción .

—te tengo atrapada y asi podre cas-ti-gar-te —fueron sus últimas palabras, comenzó a besar a mikasa mientras la recostaba lenta menté en la cama .

Con un Levi sobre ella, la posibilidad de someterlos era mínima tendría que encontrar la posibilidad de quedar arriba de el, mientras mikasa buscaba la forma de voltear a Levi este ya tenia una mano desabrochando su camisa por segunda vez, al tener la camisa de la chica total mente desabrochada coloco su mano en el vientre de la chica y empezó a recorrer su torso, mientras mordía sus labios, bajo por la barbilla y lambio con lentitud mientras bajaba hacia si cuello pero topo con la prenda mas alabada por la chica. se levanto de un tirón al verla.

—mocosa quítate tu collar —dijo con enojo, mikasa lo miro mientras fruncía el ceño —collar su altura —dijo con una vos burlona, Levi la observó mientras quitaba aquella prenda al sacarla por completo se podía ver a la perfección algunas mascas rojizas que el avía había dejado .

Una ves retirando la prenda se colocó nuevamente sobre la chica y beso la área del cuello remarcando nueva mente las marca que ya se encontraban ahí al sentir los labios del cabo el su cuello mikasa dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro, por alguna extraña razón le relajaba cuando Levi besaba esa parte de su cuerpo.

La chica no encontraba forma para poder dale un pequeño castigo a Levi, tenerlo sobre ella no ayudaba mucho.

Levi paro de besar el cuello de mikasa e ir bajando hasta sus clavículas lamiendo cada parte de su pie, no tardó en querer pasar su lengua y sus besos por los cenos de mikasa pero para su mala suerte estaban cubiertos por el bra de la mujer.

Mikasa al ver la distracción del Sargento lo tono de los hombros y lo volteo para ahora ser ella la que se encontrara sobre el. El pelinegro la observo por unos momentos como oso por molestarlo en el momento que precisamente aseaba.

Mikasa se coloco dela misma forma que Levi se encontraba, al ver que la chica estaba sobre el pudo observa determinada mente su rostro, sus ojos , labios , cabello, cuerpo. La chica era absolutamente hermosa para cualquiera que la viera debía admitir que le molestaba en verdad que los jóvenes o veteranos de la legión la observaras de pies a cabeza, aun que le molestara tenia que aceptarlo ellos solo la miraban una pequeña parte de la chica y el tenia todo para el solo absolutamente todo .

Al sentir húmedo y su piel enrizarse dejo aun lado sus pensamientos y fijo su vista en la chica. Mikasa se encontraba paseando su lengua por el pecho masculino del sargento, su lengua pasaba por pezón de Levi una y otra vez, era una sensación irresistible. Levi intento retirar a mikasa para ser el quien hiciera lo,mismo con ella pero mikasa se recorio hasta quedar sentada en cierta zona de dicho hombre, al sentir el contacto de la chica sobre su parte ya erecta por el placer que le brindaba la chica dedidio recostarse un poco y dejar a la chica con lo suyo era algo tan placentero que podría

Provocar y liberar su instinto salvaje sediento de los beso y la piel de cierta pelinegra .

Mikasa continuaba lambiendo el pezón de Levi y empezar a acariciar su abdomen con la llema de sus dedos apenas tocando con un leve rose, paro por un momento para ver a un Levi mordiendo su labio inferior y mirándola.

—sargento acaso esta siendo sometido por una cadete ... Que bajo a caído —dijo en un susurro mientras ponía mas presión en la parte intima de Levi, recostándose en su pecho, besando la clavícula del hombre.

—cla-nunca po-podría permit..i..aaah—Levi saco un leve quejido al sentir como mikasa empezaba a moverse y presionar lenta mente su haría.

— yo creo que esta quedando en ridículo se-ño-r —dijo mikasa con una sonrisa burlona para cambiar de posición y quedar con una rodilla presionando la parte del sargento mientras su manos quedaban aun lado se los hombros de Levi .

—mocosa aprendes ra-ah..pido—dijo mientras la miraba quiso tomarla de las caderas pero mikasa lo tomo de las muñecas y las coloco sobre su cabeza, se inclino para quedar cercas de su oído y susurrar.

—¿¡quien es el que pedirá mas !?—dijo mikasa mientras lamia la oreja se Levi este frunció el ceño por las palabras dichos por la chica, forcejo las muñecas pero una ves mas sintió un placer inmenso que lo detuvo, mikasa avía presionar una vez mas la parte de Levi este solo se limito a gemir

La chica empezó a besar a Levi y está respondía, el pelinegro ingreso su lengua a la boca de la chica asiendo mas apasionado el beso.

Mikasa avía dejado aun lado las muñecas de Levi para tomar su cintura, por otra parte Levi acariciada la espalda de mikasa por debajo de la camisa de esta.

Mikasa paro el beso por falta de aire miro a Levi para luego comentar —sa-sargento a quedado en ridículo una cadete lo sometió y usted no tuvo oportunidad alguna —cometo con sarcasmo, Levi no podía aceptaría eso tomo a mikasa de la espalda y la volteo.

—no permitiré que una mocosa me deje en ridiculo—dijo con una sonrisa burlona, mikasa arqueo una ceja mientras con su mano tomaba a Levi de los cabellos y lo miraba fija mente —y que ara al respecto dijo mientras lo acercaba mas —que are ...cosas que te volverán loca mocosa —dijo Levi comenzando a besar a mikasa apasionada mente mientras le retiraba la blusa a la chica justo cuando estaba apunto de quitarla por completo tocaron la puerta.

—l-Levi no veras quien es—dijo la chica en un susurro —no...¡QUE SE LARGE EL QUE ESTE ATRAS DE LA PUERTA !—dijo en un grito, mikasa le tapó la boca con una de sus manos—podría ser importante —susurro la chica, mientras otro golpe se escucho detrás de la puerta.

Levi retiro la mano de mikasa para responder —esto es mas importante—dijo comenzando a besa a mikasa nueva mente esta correspondió, pero otro golpe se escucho.

—Levi estas ahí ...LEVI—al parecer la vos pertenecía a cierta castaña de anteojos.

—mierda— murmuró el pelinegro—loca lárgate no tengo tiempo para otros asunto—termino de y continuo en lo que estaba.

—veras no es a ti a quien busco si no a mikasa—termino de decir la castaña,

Al escuchar su nombre mikasa se levanto de un tiro —como es que —dijo la chica con duda.

—si esta aquí paso algo grabe— dijo la castaña castaña con tono urgente.

—l-Levi tengo que...—dijo la chica mientras se intentaba parar pero Levi la detuvo —mikasa ya nos interrumpieron una vez, no permitiré que lo agan de nuevo...una semana sin verte sin oler tu piel, sin tenerte a mi lado, sin besarte es como estar muerto, sin vida —termino de decir Levi mientras besaba si cuello con delicadeza.

La chica lo tomo de la rostro para subirlo y quedar frente a el y lo beso una ves mas se besaban mientras el pelinegro retiro por completo la camisa de la chica y ella retiraba el pantalón blanco de Levi, todo iba bien hasta que otro toque se escucho

—leviii —se escucho una ves mas los golpes no paraban y Levi tubo que dejar lo que estaba haciendo y abrió.

—¿¡que quieres cuatro ojos !?—dijo con enojo.

—perdón Levi no ...no quería incomodar pero en verdad es algo de urgencia que tengo que decirle a mikasa ...ella se encuentra contigo?—dijo la castaña.

Mikasa ya se puesto la blusa y la bufanda, mientras se acercaba a la puesta.

—sargento zoe...que es lo de urgente?—dijo con tono calmado.

—veras mikasa eren se encuentra..—d

Informaba la castaña pero la chica lo interrumpió —¡eren ...eren que paso con en esta! ..— hable observó la preocupación de la chica y se apresuró a dar toda la información. — mikasa calma deja me terminar, eren se encuentra en la enfermería al parecer estaba corriendo y no tubo cuidado y resbaló por las escaleras ...jejeje aun que es un titán y puede recuperarse sabemos que se encontrara bien pero ...parece ido y eso nos preocupa asi que perdón la interrupción pero creo que tambien es de importancia para ti—termino la castaña mientras observaba a la pelinegra.

Levi al escuchar que la causa de que ayan genido que ser interrumpidos no pudo ser otro mas que eren, mikasa no dudo en pedirle a hanji que la llevara a ver a eren, al escuchar eso Levi solo la observo.

—esta bien solo sígueme —la castaña empezó a caminar y mikasa se despidió de levi—Levi lo siento podemos continuar esto mas tarde necesito saber como esta eren—termino de decir mientras se inclinaba para besarlo pero este la detuvo.

—estaré dormido para cuando llegues, mejor ve a tu habitación mañana tal ves te aga pegar —dijo mientras la tomaba de las caderas para apegarla a el y besar la parte de ma mandíbula dejando una pequeña pero visible marca rojiza .

—me tengo que ir, buenas noches sargento —soltó la chica mientras empezaba a caminar rumbo a la enfermería .

—siempre ese mocoso va hacer la piedrita en mis zapatos —dijo en un tono enojado mientras cerraba la puesta de su habitación.


	5. Chapter 5

—¿Alexander cota ?—Erwin se encontraba revisando unos papeles para encontrar a un nuevo recluta, entre ellos uno Sobresaltaba. La idea de ingresar un nuevo recluta era para completar y cubrir la perdida de uno de los seleccionados por Levi, al parecer fue comido en la misión pasada.

—hanji estas segura que este muchacho es competente —Erwin no se encontraba muy convencido pero hanji le aclaro que era el mejor candidato para el puesto, aun que era el numero 2 de su generación tenia un progreso sorprendente.

—solo déjalo a prueba veras que no me equivoco—la castaña estaba dispuesta a meter a ese joven muchacho de almenos unos 17 años, como informaban sus papeles .

—pues espero y no salga corriendo recuerda que estará en el equipo de Levi —el rubió sonrió ante su comentario.

—jajaja eso espero —dijo con una sonrisa.

Armin caminaba por los pasillos junto a eren y mikasa, el chico titán se encontraba mas sano que nada pues su poder era sorprendente en ese aspectos de recuperación. Iban tranquila mente hasta que una vos conocida por Armin los detuvo.

—hey armin —el extraño chico era alto de almenos 1.72 cabellos negros y unos ojos verdes aceitunados. El chico rubio tardo un momento en recordar al chico hasta que por fin logro recordar.

—¿que hace aquí?—pregunto armin después de todo era casi increíble verlo con el uniforme de la legión .

—pues soy el nuevo recluta—el chico sonrió y después fijo la mirada hacia eren y mikasa quienes no avían dicho palabra alguna.

—hola me llamo Alexander...y conozco a armin —el chico de cabellos negros se acercó y extendió la mano a eren quien la tomo—soy eren —dijo con normalidad después extendió la mano a mikasa, pero la pelinegra solo se presento —soy mikasa—dejo con voz serena.

—ah ya recuerdo ustedes ayudaban a armin y tu le dabas miedo a todos, pues es un gusto —posición sus manos a los costados.

—¿Como es que eres recluta?, nunca lo imagine—pregunto armin ya que en realidad Alexander nunca mostro tener interés en ser soldado.

— solo para verle una ves mas, y vengar..—dijo en un susurro que no pudo entenderse—perdón no escuche— se apresuró a decir armin—no es nada armin solo estoy aquí, ya que soy nuevo podrían llevarme a la oficina de la sargento zoe— pregunto el joven de ojos verdes.

—claro — contesto eren, Alexander sonrió —pues gracias perdón por molestar—dijo rascando su cabeza.

—no lo es vamos—después de dichas palabras los chicos caminaron en dirección a la oficina .

Al llegar a la oficina tocaron la puerta pero no hubo respuesta alguna —tal parece que no esta —comento eren—debe de haber ido con el comandante Erwin —se pregunto armin.

—no tengo mucha suerte verdad —el chicos de cabellos negros hizo una mueca

—bueno creo que tendré que esperar aquí—dijo mientras se recargaba en la pared —si quieres ven con nosotros y después regresamos para ver si la encontramos —lo invitó armin pero el ojiverde negó con la cabeza— gracias pero creo que ya cause mucha molestia mejor te veo al rato —sonrió para todo .

—en verdad no es molestia pero esta bien , me dio gusto verte —dijo armin mientras se retiraban con eren y mikasa.

Mikasa de dirigía hacia la habitación de cierto sargento al cual avían interrumpido la vez pasada, la pelinegra tenia que ir a recompensar al sargento por aver sido interrumpido, pero era curioso no haberlo visto todo el dia por lo regular en ocasiones se encontraban, pero esta vez era diferente, no lo avía visto en todo el dia.

Mikasa iba muy metida en sus pensamientos que no presto atención y chocó callando al suelo.

—oye no te quiero...incomodar pero estas apretando mi panza con tu rodilla—la vos se escuchó con cierta dificultad y mikasa reacción —lo siento —dicho esto la pelinegra se paró rápido.

—no te preocupes fue mi culpa —dijo el ojiverde mientras se sacudía la ropa, mikasa al verlo Bien recordó quien era —tu eres el amigo de armin —pregunto mikasa —si —dijo con una sonrisa—y tu debes de ser ...eren verdad—mikasa al escuchar el nombre arqueo una ceja —no ese es mi hermano —dijo con tono serenó —je je era una broma eres mikasa verdad ...nunca olvidaría el nombre la primera chica que..—Alexander no pudo terminar de hablar porque un grito llamo la atención de los dos — ackerman —el sargento Levi llamo a mikasa quien lo miro.

Alexander hizo el saludo militar llamado la atención de rivailler— ¿y tú quién eres ? —pregunto con su tono sereno.

—soy Alexander Cota , nuevo recluta —informo el chico el cual se encontraba total mente calmado —a ya veo eres el nuevo integrante de mi equipo —Levi se posiciono frente a el para que lo viera a los ojos —bien te aviso que no me gustan los flojos y que conmigo se trabaja, y se acatan ordenes—Levi espero respuesta y la obtuvo —no tendrá queja señor—deicho esto Levi camino hacia mikasa quien se solo observa a los dos pelinegros.

—ackerman ven conmigo, cota a tu dormitorio —Levi empezó a caminar y mikasa hizo lo mismo pero un "hasta luego" la hizo pararse y voltear a ver al chico quien sonreía.

El pelinegro miro a mikasa quien se fue perdiendo por los pasillos .

—por que justo en el momento—el joven de cabellos negros estaba por retirarse a su dormitorio pero recordó que aun no era asignado a uno lo cual lo hizo quedarse en el pasillo y esperar a la sargento zoe .

—¿entonces el será integran de nuestro equipo?— pregunto mikasa—si hanji convenció a Erwin de integrar lo a mi equipo por lo de la perdida del anterior miembro— Levi se encontraba sereno mientras caminaba aun lado de la pelinegra —¿Lo conoces?—pregunto con un poco de duda, mientras miraba a mikasa, la pelinegra mantenía la mirada al frente — no, pero armin si — mikasa aun miraba al frente, Levi la observaba curioso y en un movimiento rápido tomo la muñeca de la pelinegra y la atrajo asi el, posición un mano en la espalda de mikasa para tenerla aprisionada contra su cuerpo.

—y ¿a donde te dirigías tu ackerman?—pregunto con voz seductora, y mikasa supo de inmediato que estaba por pasar.

—me dirigía a ver a un enano cascarabias pero por desgracia me lo encontré—dijo con voz burlesca, la cual consiguió una reacción de Levi.

Camino en dirección a una habitación cercana, haciendo que mikasa quedara con la espalda pegada en la puerta.

—que irrespetuosa eres mocosa, parece que te gusta ser cantidad —lo dijo en un susurro que a cualquiera la hubiera estremecido y mikasa no era la excepción, ese enano era capas de quitarla la cordura y el autocontrol que tenia la chica .

Mikasa suspiro por lo dicho por el sargento para respóndele mientras se acercaba al rostro de Levi —y a usted castigarme —la chica sonrió de lado, con una mano tomo a Levi de la corbatilla y con la otra abría la puerta de la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente —eh—hanji observaba a un chico que se encontraba recargado a un lado de la puesta, al pareser el chico estaba dormido.

Alexander había estado esperando a hanji, pero esta nunca se presento y lo mas lógico que pudo aver pasado era que durmiera en el pasillo.

La castaña al verlo se acercó a el y con una mano lo tomo del hombro prara moverlo y despertarlo.

—oye despierta —al sentir el movimiento y escuchar una voz, el ojiverde fue despertando .

—ah lo siento ...—el joven se paro del piso mientras frotaba sus ojos y un pequeño bostezo salia de su boca—estaba esperando a la sargento zoe y creo que no esta —dicho esto el regalo una sonrisa a hanji.

La castaña reaccionó al momento —diablos perdón ...tu debes ser el nuevo recluta, ¿verdad?—zoe rascaba su cabeza expresando vergüenza.

—¿usted es la sargento hanji zoe?—pregunto el pelinegro, la castaña sonrió mientras habría la puesta de su oficina/habitación —la misma que viste y calza, perdón no sabía que llegarías el dia de ayer —una ves mas hanji se desculpo, en verdad la castaña sentía un poco de pena, el chico la espero toda la noche sentado en el frio piso y sin una manta.

—no se preocupe en verdad ...oh cierto —el chico posiciono su puño en el corazón y una mano en la espalda, haciendo el saludo—puedes dejarlo por hoy te debo una después de todo, vamos entra te diré donde esta tu habitación y contestar tus preguntas—decho esto Alexander entro a la oficina/habitación de hanji.

—mmm...—salio de la boca de una pelinegra que estaba despertado, parpadeando un par de veces, estaba apunto de sentarse en la cama pero unos fuertes brazos la aprisionaron y la arrastraron para quedar muy cerca del dueño de ellos.

—ackerman no te pares es una orden —una voz aun adormilada se escucho, la pelinegra giro su cuerpo para quedar frente su acompañante.

—pero ya es hora de ir al campo de entrenamiento...—dijo mientras acariciaba los cabellos azabaches del sargento — me extraña que aun estes dormido —Levi abrió los ojos mientras arqueaba una ceja.

—hace mucho que no te tenia entre mis brazos y ahora que lo estas no quiero que te valla ...muchas interrupciones asi que por hoy esta bien llegar tarde—dicho esto beso una ves mas a mikasa en los labios y esta correspondió.

Minutos después los dos pelinegros se encontraban colocándose sus ropa para después cambiarse e ir a entrenar .

Saliendo de la habitación mikasa tomo un camino distinto al de Levi, caminando por los pasillos se encontró con hanji quien venía acompañada de cierto chico de ojos verdes.

—hey mikasa — llamo hanji a la pelinegra — que bueno verte ...—la castaña sonreía.

—hola —salio de la boca se Alexander quien sonreía, mikasa correspondió con un —buenos dias—mientras se detenía frente a hanji asiendo el saludo .

—mikasa puedes hacerme un favor —hanji tomo a el chico de cabellos negros del hombro y miro a la chica — puedes montearle a el nuevo su cuarto y las instalaciones del castillo, yo no tengo tiempo y ayer lo deje esperando ...puedes creerlo me espero sentado toda la noche hasta el dia de hoy, y creo que dejarlo asi seria injusto ...puedes por favor —hanji suplicaba poniendo ambas manos y inclinándose.

—si lo are—respondió mikasa con su rostro sereno y el mismo se siempre —gracias mikasa —se escucho decir a la castaña.

—bien ella te dará tu recorrido,en versad perdón pero tengo asuntos pendiente —hanji se retiro dejando a los dos solos en el pasillo.

—vienés —dijo mikasa mientras empezaba a caminar—te sigo—respondió Alexander mientras alcanzaba a mikasa.


End file.
